<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coronavirus! by chimaeracabra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421730">Coronavirus!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimaeracabra/pseuds/chimaeracabra'>chimaeracabra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Love, Mild Smut, Smut, dad bucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimaeracabra/pseuds/chimaeracabra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky sets new house rules for his kids during the coronavirus pandemic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coronavirus!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799851">Secrets Aren't for Keeping</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimaeracabra/pseuds/chimaeracabra">chimaeracabra</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I cannot get Cardi B yelling, "coronavirus!" out of my head, so if you have not heard it yet, you are missing out on this remix:</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iiYDSOQPPhY</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            “Oh, no you don’t buddy!” Bucky states, pulling his twelve-year-old son by the collar the moment he unlocks the front door, “Where ya think ya goin’?” Bucky asks, turning the lock and standing in front of the door, crossing his brawny arms and cocking a brow. Theodore rolls his eyes, something the boy doesn’t do very often.</p><p>            “<em>Dad</em>.”</p><p>            “Coronavirus is getting really <em>serious</em>, Teddy,” Bucky explains gently, “I’m implementing new rules in this house, starting with the fact that you and your sister are not allowed outside unless it’s between ten AM and six-thirty PM with your mother and or myself—”</p><p>            “What?! Dad, are you—?”</p><p>            “And if you go outside, you are to <em>immediately</em> properly wash your hands or shower and change into new clothes before you touch anyone or have anything to eat or drink. And—”</p><p>            “James,” Cherise interrupts, breezing into the hall while still holding her spatula. She had overheard the conversation.</p><p>            “Don’t ‘<em>James’</em> me, baby. It’s fourteen minutes until dark and this boy thinks he was gonna stroll down the street to go and play games with friends. I don’t think so. Cherry—have you been watching the news?”</p><p>Cherise pauses, and Teddy looks at her hopefully, and then back and forth between his parents. Cherise sighs, “Sorry, Theo. Your dad is right.”</p><p>            “<em>Mooooom</em>,” Teddy sighs, his shoulders dropping as he starts for the stairs slowly.</p><p>            “Hey, come on, Ted,” Bucky beams, not liking to see his son be sad, “We—we can play catch in the yard with the dog if you still want—”</p><p>            “I wanted to play with Dan,” Theo explains, his voice fading as he makes his way up to his room. Bucky frowns.</p><p>            “You’re actually right, Bucky,” Cherise explains again, beckoning him into the kitchen. Had it been Christina that Bucky had just intercepted at the front door, he knows he would have heard her bedroom door slam. Teddy didn’t do those kinds of things.</p><p>            “Yeah. But I still feel like a jerk,” he sighs, “I’d rather feel like a jerk for a bit than be panicking because one of our kids has contracted corona,” he adds, wrapping his arms around Cherise’s waist from behind where she stands at the stove, flipping some eggs. And when he doesn’t stop touching her, his hand traveling south of her navel, she laughs and nudges him away with her rear, which only makes contact with his pelvis and causes Bucky to moan.</p><p>            “Speaking of corona, you shouldn’t even be touching me right now,” Cherise explains, cocking a brow. But Bucky knows she likes it. He sighs with frustration, resting his hands on either side of her on the counter. Cherise glances at the knuckles of his flesh hand, turning ghost white due to the strength with which he grips the marble. She doesn’t have to turn around to tell that he wants her pretty intensely right now.</p><p>            “This is gonna sound real sexist, but please don’t take it that way. It just <em>really</em> turns me on to see you cooking and doing wife things around the house,” Bucky admits lowly into her ear. Cherise’s pulse quickens at the sensation of his lips lightly touching her ear. She generally didn’t do all of the “wife” things around the house, except cleaning the floors (that’s always been one of her pet peeves, clean floors). But due to the virus, she has been at home and working from home for the past two weeks, meaning that Bucky saw her doing a lot more cooking and laundry, things that he usually did because she’d come home relatively late from work. She turns off the stove top and Bucky presses her against the counter now using his pelvis and she gasps as he grabs a handful of her hair.</p><p>            “I just wanna throw you on this counter and <em>fuck</em> the hell out of you till you can’t walk straight.”</p><p>All the blood rushes to Cherise’s face as Bucky grips her hips rather firmly, almost too tightly for comfort. And just as she feels him start to shove his flesh hand into her yoga pants, he pauses. He pulls his hand out of her pants and laughs to himself quietly, blushing and gravitating towards the refrigerator just as their daughter Christina comes walking into the kitchen, texting away. In truth, the teenager wouldn’t have immediately noticed that her father was trying to fuck her mom because she was too invested in the chat with her friends to notice. But Cherise considers it a nice save as she takes a deep breath and turns around to find Bucky opening a cold bottled water. There’s still an expression of lust on his face that Cherise hopes Christina will not notice as she opens the cupboard for a glass.</p><p>            Cherise plates the eggs she had been cooking before carrying the pan to the sink. And as she places the hot object in there, a firm slap meets her behind and she jumps. Christina makes a disgusted face at Bucky as she caps the orange juice. She shakes her head in disgust as Bucky proceeds to grab Cherise’s ass and plant his lips to her temple.</p><p>            “You guys are <em>nasty</em>,” Christina announces, “and you’re going to get coronavirus!” She shoves the orange juice into the fridge and turns on her heels, “If dad cooked that food, I’m not eating dinner!” Christina explains on her way up the stairs. Bucky laughs wholeheartedly.</p><p>            “You did that on purpose to traumatize her,” Cherise explains, fighting a smile as she turns to look at her husband.</p><p>            “She’ll get over it,” Bucky shrugs, closing in to kiss Cherise, who breaks the kiss.</p><p>            “But she <em>does</em> have a point. You shouldn’t be kissing me—”</p><p>            “Baby, we both know that a virus isn’t going to stop me. If you’re going down, I’m going down with you,” Bucky explains before giving her some tongue. She kisses him back.</p><p>“Being stuck with you in one place for a long time like this, everyone goin’ stir crazy, come on…it’s only a matter of time before we fuck,” he grins. Cherise smiles.</p><p>She moans into his mouth. In her scientist brain, she reasons that should he come into contact with coronavirus, nothing would likely happen to Bucky in his serum-enhanced body, but she isn’t sure hers or their children’s would have the same sort of advantage. Bucky’s kiss feels too good to deny another time, so she decides that if anyone in this house is sick, she’s just going to get sick, too.</p><p>            Cherise leans further into Bucky, rubbing his hard chest a moment. He manages to have her sit upon the sink and makes his way between her legs. She didn’t think he would <em>really</em> try to fuck her in the kitchen with both their kids home. Kids who are now old enough to know what they’re doing if they were to walk in and see the show. The sound of the oven timer beeping causes Cherise to pull back for some air. Bucky releases her as she checks the vegetables that are roasting, knowing he won’t attempt to slap her ass again while she’s leaning over the hot oven.</p><p>            “Almost ready?” Bucky asks.</p><p>            “Mmmm…like, another ten minutes.”</p><p>            “Great, babe. Now I gotta go convince that little girl that everything is perfectly sanitary and she’s not eating takeout for dinner,” Bucky explains, grinning on his way out of the kitchen. Cherise turns around to glance at the sink where Bucky had her perched seconds ago, and decides she’ll spray some bleach water there and wipe it down. She and Bucky had been taking turns cleaning the counters and handles throughout the house daily since their quarantine began. She knew he wouldn’t have put her up there if she was sick, though.</p><p> </p><p>            At the kitchen table, Teddy is slumping somewhat, picking at his food, as Bucky continues to explain to him that he just doesn’t want him to get sick.</p><p>            “There’ll be plenty of time to play with Dan again once the pandemic subsides, buddy,” Bucky promises, rubbing his son’s back for a moment.</p><p>            “Yeah, Theo. Better safe than sorry. I mean, you can’t play with your friends if they’re dead,” Christina explains, and Bucky shoots her a wide-eyed glance.</p><p>            “Stina, that’s a little harsh, don’t you think?”</p><p>            “What?” she says with somewhat of an attitude, shrugging. Theo’s jaw has dropped as he stares across the table at his big sister, as if a lightbulb is finally going off over his head.</p><p>            “I’m sure Dan is <em>fine</em>,” Bucky says reassuringly, spooning some more broccoli onto Theo’s plate. The boy sighs.</p><p>            “Your sister isn’t seeing her boyfriend at this time either, Teddy. It’s <em>just </em>a precautionary thing—that’s all,” Bucky explains, still trying to cheer Theo up. Finally, Theo shrugs and then he starts eating. Bucky smiles without teeth, admiring his son a moment. The boy is starting to look more like Bucky these days. In a way, Cherise is happy they’re all forced to stay at home together. The reason is <em>terrible</em>, but she can’t remember the last time they really sat down and ate dinner together as a family. Bucky’s gaze catches hers across the table and he looks at her with utmost adoration. And she knew that there was no doubt they would all come out of the pandemic okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>